The Life of Abby Mallard: The Story Of A Ugly Duckling
by I Heart Abby and Disney
Summary: First story so it is not going to be great Abby has grew desperate to find herself a loving family but one day after school she meets a bubbly,hard working single parent and psychologist named Jessica who takes Abby into her program to help her with her family issues and Abby grows close to her family . I know terrible summary


**Hey Guys just to let you know there might be somethings in this story you will not understand or work well this universe so please that there might a few of bits in this story. The Ugly Duckling and Disney's Chicken Little does not belong to me because I clearly make excellent stories or animated features. Based Disney's Chicken Little,The Ugly Duckling and other Chicken Little themed fan fictions.**

 **The Life of Abby Mallard: The Story Of A Ugly Duckling**

This is a story of a girl who lived of pain,love,regret,misery and lots of more. She wasn't the prettiest birds on the outside but on the inside she had a heart of gold. Anyway on to our tale.

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Now here is where our story begins at a beautiful penthouse in Paris where a egg was about to be hatch. Her mother and father were as beautiful on outside as kind on the inside, her mother looks like the supermodel. Their names were Rick and Bella .She had beautiful sapphire blue eyes along with a barbie-like figure, her feathers and long wavy beautiful hair were a stunning pure shimmering white, she wore a ruby red vest top,some leather jeans and ruby red high heels with a sapphire bracelet. She was sweet and innocent yet she also bold,daring,smart and not afraid to fight or speak her mind. Her father had the same pure white shimmering feathers and gorgeous hair as his wife,he wore a leather black hoodie with some nice looking jeans along the coolest trainers. Even though he looked tough was overprotective of his family,strong and sometimes fierce he was also a huge softie,kind and friendly. They had already finished decorating their new child's room, they weren't sure if their child would be a boy or girl because they didn't want to know until the baby was born so they buy lots of baby stuffs that both a girl or a boy would like. The room was beautiful, painted on the walls were rainbows,flowers,spaceships,fairys,aliens,mermaids,superheroes next a beautiful palace under the sea with dolphins, the room was like a kids's paradise it was like a fairytale come to life. They made a comfy nest for the baby to sleep until was born. All the sudden the egg started to hatch slowly then gently popped out a baby girl with little buckteeth. She had brown feathers, her long beautiful wavy brunette hair was loose,she also had hazel brown eyes and a duck beak. They named her Abby. Shyly She hid behind the nest she looked frightened she didn't anything about her world after all she was only newborn baby, her mother giggled slightly. She smiles warmly at her bundle of joy ,the little duckling stared at her mum as she soon realized that she wasn't going to do her no harm. She crawled over to her mum and smiled, her mum Bella gently grabbed her baby girl and held her close. Her mother sang her a lullaby as she rocked her baby gently (The lovers,the dreamers and me reprise from The Muppets Movie 2005).

 _2 year later_

It had been two years Abby had became extremely close to her parents, she learned karate,kung fu and boxing for self-defence. Every since she first born she had a locket with a picture of her parents. She loved dance,acting and singing. She adored her parents, they would make smile, laugh when she was sad or depressed it was wonderful they always there for her all times especially at her darkest moments. One day invasion happened all of Paris went and covered for shelter. Abby and her family went inside a bomb shelter as earth shattering bombs fell from the sky. Gun were shootings, explosives were dropped Abby could hear the frightening,ear breaking sounds as she huddled in the corner of the bomb shelter cuddling her parents tightly. Her eyes were filled with fear, her body shaking out of fright. Her parents stared at her anxiously as they thought in the order for her safety they must get her to leave to somewhere safe after all the bomb shelter wasn't strong enough for 3 people to be in also longer Abby stay there was high chance she would died. As they hugged her they whispered "Go Abby go, it isn't safe here". Abby looked at her parents sadness and shock, she shouted " No! I'm not leaving you!". "It's the only way!" her dad argues back at his daughter. "I don't care!" she screamed in protest. After a couple minutes of arguing she sighed in defeat ,her eyes brimming with tears " I guess you're right well bye mum,bye dad" she mummer sadly. Her mum replied "We will always love you and we will never forget you, Now go!". Abby hugged her parents tighter than ever before. As Abby left she try stop herself from looking back, ears were already stemming down her cheeks as well as fact that her eyes were filled with depression she didn't want to give herself more but she couldn't stop herself from looking. She ran as fast as she could,not turning back because she didn't know what else she could Turkey Lurkey the mayor of a town called Oakley Oaks was here in the city of Paris on a vacation. As he saw Abby he thought she was an orphan because she just standing there all alone without her parents or anyone , also she looked homeless her hair in her usual braids covered with cinders and cobwebs from the bomb shelter,her face slightly muddy but it wasn't that noticeable,wearing her red t-shirt with the Avengers team on it,it covered with mud and ashes from the fire so you couldn't noticed the red or the Avengers team,her shorts were messy and her red and black glow in the dark trainers given on her birthday had huge holes in them after 1 year's wear. As Turkey Lurkey walked up to Abby she stared in surprise and asked "Who are you?". "I am Turkey Lurkey mayor of Oakley Oaks, where are your parents?" he asked kindly. Abby suddenly huddled into a ball sobbing tears stemming through her clothes. He realized what had happened " Oh your parents died.." As he finished his sentence without thinking he said " and to think they might survive if they risked their lives to save you" he sighed sadly. Abby suddenly felt in spring of terrible guilt in stomach, she felt like that if she didn't exist her parents might still alive, she wasn't certain actually if her parents were dead but the thought still hurted her, even if they were still alive the thought of them almost dying because of her made her feel like she didn't deserve to even be alive. "Is it all my fault if they are dead" She asked, her eyes filled with tears. Turkey Lurkey stared with sympathy Abby at she looked up at him, her face filled with hurt, he knew that it too harsh even for him to not at the very least try to make her feel her better for crying now loud her parents had died. He hugged her gently and looked at her tear soaked face as he told her sweetly " It's okay you couldn't do anything, come let get you cleaned up back at the orphanage" as he took her with him back to Oakley Oaks to the orphanage where little did she know her adventure was only just beginning .

 _To be continued_

( The next chapter will be coming very soon, hope you enjoy bye)


End file.
